


【狼队】热衷，pwp

by Palin



Category: Scott Summers - Fandom, X-Men, logan howlett - Fandom, loganxscott, 狼队 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 狼队
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 想写一篇温柔的pwp





	【狼队】热衷，pwp

Scott并不怎么热衷于做爱。

被同为男性的爱人压在身下，漫长而耗费时间的爱抚，被进入时破开的疼痛，高潮之中无法遏制的失控，以及结束后酸痛而又黏糊糊的身体……这都能成为Scott拒绝性爱的理由。

但是Logan喜欢。

Logan喜欢将Scott抱在怀里，微妙的身形差异足以让他将人面对面地圈进自己怀里。他摘下了他的爱人的眼镜，然后在那掩盖着强大力量的眼皮上，留下一个浅浅的吻。

于是Scott本来就不怎么坚决的拒绝便在这个吻中悄然融化。他闭着眼睛微微抬头，Logan的吻便顺理成章地落到他的嘴唇之上。

Logan大多数时间都是粗野到甚至可以称为粗暴的，但他吻Scott时却总是温柔的。他体贴地引导着Scott张开嘴，然后让两人的唇舌交缠在一起。

Scott对于性爱其实并不陌生，虽然和Logan在一起之前他只有过Jean一位恋人，但在一起数年的时间足以让他们将该做的事情都一一做过。

然而Scott和Logan在一起后，在床上却很少会和对方抢夺主动权。

素来强硬且习惯于下达命令的小队长，只有在这时候会放弃对自身的掌控权，温驯地简直不像Logan所熟悉的那个Scott Summers。

随着他们距离越贴越近，Logan将Scott压倒在床上，他柔软而灵巧的舌头在对方的嘴唇里游走，动作闲暇得如这领地的主人般，让舌尖在那小小的湿润空间中的每一寸留下自己的印记。

小队长却不似他这般轻松，他总要分出一部分的精神来保证自己每时每刻紧闭着眼睛，以免激动过头将自己的恋人射飞出去。

Logan自然是知晓对方的担忧的，他本该如骨肉中藏着的钢铁指骨般强硬的手指，却意外轻柔地穿入Scott的发丝之中，模模糊糊的几个字却不知怎么地，从这个交缠中的吻里说了出来，

“放松，交给我就好。”

Scott明显听到了他的话，于是小队长原本有些刻意僵直以保证自己理智的身体稍稍放松了些，只是偶尔的紧张依旧因为下意识的行动而难以避免。

即使如此，这个来自恋人的吻，依旧让他们两人都感到舒适且愉悦。

随着他们肺部的空气逐渐减少，Logan的唇舌依依不舍地从Scott嘴中离开，他们的身体相贴着，微微地喘着粗气。

“将我的眼镜还给我。”

Scott在喘气的间隙中对Logan提出要求，但正如过往他们每一次的性爱那般，Logan再一次拒绝了他的要求，然后在他的脸上留下了一个有些湿润的吻。

Scott无奈地叹了口气，却并没有多少生气的意味，他已经很习惯Logan的任性妄为了，而在床上，他一向都不介意配合Logan各种各样的“兴趣”。

只是没有眼镜的保护，他们之间的性爱便多出了一丝兴奋过度便会造成伤害的可能，虽然Logan能够自愈，但Scott从来都不希望伤害到对方，尤其是以这么窘迫的理由。

所以他在心里又一次默默地给自己提了个醒。

然而比起小队长的隐忍谨慎，Logan却热衷于将这把掩藏在两人身体里的火点燃，他想让Scott的理智被这把火烧成一片灰烬，最好烧得他满脑子只剩下自己的那种。

他低头用牙齿在Scott的喉结上咬了一口，虽然单以力度而言，“舔”这个词语或许还准确些。

Scott感受得到，对方的舌尖在他发出第一声被刻意压低的呻吟声开始，在他脖颈那被留下一个浅浅的牙印的喉结周边打了个转。他忍不住打了个小小的抖嗦，手掌摸索着推开Logan的脑袋。

Logan也不介意，他撑着身体俯视着他的爱人，手指慢条斯理地解着Scott衬衣上的纽扣。

Logan的性格素来有些急躁，但此刻他乐于如同圣诞节收到糖果的孩子般，充满期待地剥下包裹着糖果的那层糖衣，而Scott便是他最期待的那颗“糖”。

小队长的身上总是有着许多的伤痕的，Logan甚至能够分辨出哪些疤痕是在哪弄出来的，但此刻重点并非于此。

Logan抬手从床头柜内翻出一瓶已经用掉了一半的润滑油，重新压回到Scott身上。

他一手搂着Scott的腰，另一只手扶在Scott的大腿上。他们的衣服在更早之前便褪得一干二净，Logan的毛发过于旺盛，以至于扎得Scott发痒，他忍不住抬手推拒着Logan的贴近，却在他们之间的下一个吻中转变成搂住对方脖颈的亲密动作。

“哈……”

低低的呻吟声夹杂在接吻弄出的暧昧水渍声中，scott双手撑在Logan肩上，半抬起身回应这个由对方开始的吻，他紧闭着眼睛，脸上开始闪现的情动色彩显得隐忍而惑人。

Logan的手越发箍紧了Scott的腰，好让这个吻越发深入，他因为欲望而高涨起来的器官抵在Scott的小腹之上，引得后者耳根一片通红。

直到肺部的灼热再次提醒着两人该分开时，他们才依依不舍地结束了这个吻。Logan注视着他闭着眼睛的爱人，吻着他的嘴唇向下，一口便咬住了Scott胸前的一粒红色，尖锐的犬齿研磨着将那一粒玩弄到挺立起来，而那只空闲着的手抬高了Scott的左腿，另一只原本是箍着Scott的手改为沾满润滑油，堪称温柔地让手指进入到对方的身体里面。

“嗯唔……”

身体内部被被探索的感觉太过于强烈，以至于他都有些忽略掉之前胸前那种又麻又痒的奇怪感觉。

也几乎只有在这个时候，Scott才能感受到Logan的手指原来这么长，长到仿佛能深入到绝不可能深入的位置。这让他克制不住地从喉咙间发出了几声压抑过后的轻声哼鸣，而后将指甲陷入到Logan充满强壮肌肉的背脊里面。

但即使如此，Logan放过了Scott胸前的那粒后，便开始坚定地继续往对方身体里面扩张着直到伸进了第二、第三根手指。Scott断断续续地喘了几口气，努力让自己去接受对方的进入，但几根手指却依旧不足以让Logan那根尺寸有些过分的玩意进入，而Scott已经因为被Logan送进身体里的冰凉润滑液弄得，快要忍不住蜷缩起来了。

Logan的手指困于这狭窄而温暖的穴道之中进退维谷，他有些艰难地吻了吻Scott的嘴唇，另一只手带着润滑油抚上对方半勃起的性器。

直到他在Scott体内摸索着，找到了一个轻微凸起的点。

Logan试探着按了下去，瞬间换来了Scott有些尖锐的反应，如果不是Logan的手指还深陷在他体内，他几乎整个人都要弹跳起来了，半硬着的性器软软地流出些透明的液体。

趁着Scott陷入快感的一瞬间，Logan将他的手指抽了出来，换上自己早已硬到发痛的性器。

“呜……”

性器比起几根手指而言，粗重且强硬了许多，Scott在被进入的一瞬间便发出了一声急促的悲鸣。无论他们做过多少次，进入的那一瞬间依旧有着破开的疼痛。好在X战警的小队长素来都很习惯疼痛，而这，还在他所能承受的氛围之内。

“放松些，Scotty，放手些。”

Logan被夹得太紧了，这种被一层软肉紧紧包裹着的感觉让他兴奋得甚至想要马上抽动起来，但横冲直撞只会让Scott受伤，所以他只能忍耐着，轻轻拍过对方的背部，安抚着好让他放松下来。

好在他们已经很习惯这种性爱了，Scott又呼了几口气后，终于缓了过来。

“可……可以了。”

他气息不稳地说着，却摆出了做好接纳准备的姿态。

Logan却没有如他预料的那边开始冲撞，他以一种缓慢的速度开始抽插起来，Scott在他难得地温柔之下慢慢地适应这种节奏，以至于开始祈求更多。

“快，快点，Logan。”

Scott的腿环在Logan的腰上，Logan压着他身体开始加速，几乎要把人操入到床单里面了。

Scott身体里面那个微微凸起的点浅而偏，幸好Logan足够大，他只要进入，便能碰到那里。

每当Logan戳中那个点时，Scott的声音便开始变得甜腻起来。

他狠狠地挺入，又狠狠地抽出，每一次都到很深的地方，每一次都撞着那个点逼得Scott呻吟出声。

原本总是抿着嘴一脸严肃的小队长变得湿漉漉起来，Logan总是忍不住因为对方的表情而变得越发兴奋。

Logan知道他喜欢这个。

“把眼镜还给我……啊！”

Scott的话语被Logan突然的又一阵冲刺撞得支离破碎，他有些愤恨地在Logan肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口，然而这咬痕在变种能力为自愈的金刚狼身上，几乎没过一分钟便消散了。

但Logan最后还是将眼镜还给了Scott。

Scott被压在他身上的男人操着，任由对方将眼镜戴回到他脸上。

“怎么突然想戴眼镜了？”

Logan的抽插再次如同最开始般变得缓慢，但他每一次进入都比上一次更深。

Scott身体内部一阵痉挛，他快要到极限了，然而Logan的手指握住了他的欲望，挽留着不让他提前一步到达顶端。

“我只是……想看着你……唔……”

Logan在听到这个回复时，他的表情有一瞬间变得空白。

他放开手，按在Scott的肩膀上，两人几乎在同一时间到达了顶峰。

之后Logan又缠着他换了位体又做了几次，直到Scott愤恨地用镭射眼给了他一击后才堪堪停下。

这场性爱结束之后，Scott趴在床上，累到一根手指都不想动弹。

Scott依旧并不热衷于与Logan做爱。

但他从不讨厌与Logan交换体温。

 

end


End file.
